hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Você sabia/Série de TV (parte 02)
Reprises de músicas, quadros e figurinos Não só nas canções (da 13ª temporada), como existem algumas coisas feitas na fase antiga do programa reprisadas em vários momentos da história do programa do Hi-5, como estes: Melôs e songlets Algumas músicas (ou chamados de songlets) do primeiro elenco foram mencionados em alguns episódios do atual, em que foram traduzidos pela Vox Mundi, como: * Algumas canções principais também viraram songlets, como: ** Na parte antiga, pela 1ª temporada na parte de histórias, Nathan que faz o pintor canta as pequenas partes de "Living in a Rainbow" (Arco-Íris Lindo). ** Também na parte de histórias, o mesmo performou o trecho de "Dream On" (Sonhando) na 2ª temporada. Que só chegou a ser exibido aqui com a versão americana. ** Charli performou o refrão de "Robô Número 1" na 4ª temporada, numa parte em que diminui a velocidade na música, enquanto finge que seu personagem (o Robô) estava falhando. Isso aconteceu também com sua sucessora Lauren, no 7º episódio da 11ª temporada (na ordem de exibição no Brasil). ** Charli performou em seu mesmo quadro, uma parte de "Living in a Rainbow" (Arco-Íris Lindo) na 5ª temporada (2003). ** No bloco de formas, Stevie e sua turma executaram um trecho de "Somos uma equipe" (T.E.A.M.) no episódio 6 da 11ª temporada (também na ordem da exibição no Brasil). ** Lauren cantou um trecho de "Rainbow around The World" (ou "Arco-íris em volta do mundo") que veio da 7ª temporada. ** Lauren e Tim (Maddren) cantou um trecho de "Boom Boom Beat" (da 3ª temporada) no episódio 45 da 11ª temporada (na ordem da exibição no Brasil). No outro episódio, o mesmo performou com um coração cenográfico. * Lauren interpretou a música "Rock'n Roll" do Tim (Harding) que performou na 3ª temporada, e do grupo que executou na introdução do DVD Hi-5 Dance Hits - vol. 3. * A mesma interpretou algumas canções da sua antecessora, a Charli: No episódio 18 (12ª temporada), cantou "Bambolê" da 1ª temporada, e cantou a "Melô das Bananas" da 9ª temporada, com a participação de Tim e Stevie. * Também performou o tema do helicóptero (no episódio Incrível), que foi originalmente cantado por Nathan, e que também foi a versão dublada de Shaun (Ambas versões da 1ª temporada). * Stevie cantou algumas canções do Nathan como "African Safari" (Safari Africano) no episódio 16 (11ª temporada em ordem original, pois no Brasil, seria o primeiro) com a participação de Fely, "Melô do Espantalho" no episódio 2 (12ª temporada), "Deep Sea Diving" (Mergulhar é pura diversão) no episódio 6 e "Somos uma família" no episódio 33 (ambos da 13ª temporada). A última canção citada foi na 10ª temporada, Stevie já participou desta parte. * "Fanfarra do Hi-5" foi reprisado pela terceira vez no episódio 31 (11ª temporada, na ordem de exibição no Brasil), em que Lauren, Tim e Casey participam da banda marcial de Hi-5. As duas versões anteriores, foram perfomadas pela formação australiana antiga e a primeira versão foi dublada para a versão americana. * A canção "Pizza, Pizza, Pizza" foram diversas vezes executada em temporadas diferentes, primeira foi interpretada por Kellie na 2ª temporada, que também foi interpretada por Jenn (na 1ª temporada do Hi-5: EUA), segundo foi interpretado por Tim I (na segunda repetição, ele canta a outra versão da letra e na última repetição, teve a participação de Sun e Kellie) na 9ª temporada e foi reprisada duas vezes por Fely: Na 11ª temporada, Fely fez um beirute que o Jup Jup o dividiu em duas pizzas. E na 12ª temporada, após Fely reprisar o mesmo, Jup Jup dobrou a massa, virando Calzone e teve a participação da Lauren, mudando a versão de "Pizza, Pizza, Pizza" para "Calzone, hey! Calzone". * Assim como a canção "Farm" ("Bem cedinho na fazenda" ou "Na Fazenda de manhã"), a primeira versão foi interpretado por Nathan (2ª temporada) nas colagens em que criam os animais em um quadro (o mesmo com Shaun na 1ª temp. de Hi-5: EUA); a segunda versão foi interpretada por Kathleen Jones (8ª temporada), em que ela brincava de alimentar os animais; a terceira foi interpretado por Stevie (11ª temporada) em que ele fazia os animais em caixa; e na quarta versão foi interpretado por Tim (Maddren) que tocava um banjo, além dos animais vividos pelos integrantes do Hi-5 (12ª temporada). * Na turnê Holliday, interpretaram ao vivo o songlet "Surfing Safari" (ou "Surfando no Safari"), tirada da introdução do DVD do mesmo nome, lançado em 2002. * "Montanha Russa" foi originalmente gravado por Tim (Harding) na 2ª Temporada, que também foi adaptado na versão americana por Curtis. Kellie performou apenas nos turnês do grupo. A segunda versão (em português), foi interpretada por Casey e Tata no episódio 24 (13ª temporada). * Fely que executou o songlet das frutas na 11ª temporada, reprisou na 12ª temporada. * No episódio 12 (13ª temporada), Stevie executou um songlet chamado "Entre nessa dança e Você vai gostar", apresentando algumas notas altas. * Na parte do episódio 14 (13ª temporada) em que Lauren executa o sapateado, não houve uma música cantada em idioma original. No entanto, a música cantada foi criada em português. * Nas brincadeiras de Karaokê, onde aparece a letra do songlet: ** Aparecia em português no songlet cantado por Tim e duas integrantes do Hi-5 na 11ª temporada (na ordem brasileira, no episódio 30). ** Ao contrário do que foi ocorrido no songlet do Tim, aparecia uma vez em inglês do songlet onde Stevie aparece caracterizado de caubói para sua apresentação no ep. 11 da 13ª temporada. Apenas na dublagem, foi cantada em português. * Existem alguns songlets longos, como o do "Mundo da música" e "Nós cinco somos bem legais", ambos da 11ª temporada e "O Melô do Porco" (da Lauren) na 13ª temporada. Curiosamente, em todos os CDs lançados na Austrália (exceto Sing it Loud, álbum lançado em 2011), inclui faixas com alguns songlets em inglês. * Existem alguns episódios ou quadros que não tiveram songlets. Quadros e Histórias * Na 11ª temporada, Stevie fez papel de um navegante, que era similar ao de Tim (Harding) na 9ª temporada. * A Marcha das paisagens (Formas espaciais) e a Dança da Torre de Pisa (Mexa-se) veio da 7ª temporada e mais tarde na versão americana, teve seu reboot no episódio 526 com Stevie e Casey. * A viagem para a Irlanda e para a Índia, foi originalmente da 8ª temporada por Tim (Harding), Nathan (Gnomo) e Kellie (Serpente). Foi reprisada no episódio 529 com Tim (Maddren), Stevie (Gnomo) e Casey (Serpente). * Tim (Maddren) reproduziu no episódio 537, a imitação do som dos esportes. Que originalmente veio da 9ª temporada com Tim (Harding). * O Motorista de Ônibus que leva os animais de pelúcia que foi originalmente de Nathan na 9ª temporada, foi reprisado pelo Stevie na 13ª temporada. * No episódio 536, a turma atual reproduziu o "Rock Maluco", que veio da 4ª temporada em 2002. * A casa da Tata, foi reprisada pela Casey no episódio "Máquinas", que veio da 8ª temporada com Kellie. * No episódio 541, Stevie reproduziu o "Robô-cão". Que poderia ser feita por Nathan e na versão americana por Shaun. * Tim (Maddren), Stevie e Casey reproduziram os "Castores Bons de Rima" no episódio 543. Vinda também da 8ª temporada, em que os castores eram Tim (Harding), Nathan e Kellie. * No episódio 21, Casey reprisou a viagem no céu da sua mesma antecessora. * Tim (Maddren) e sua turma, reproduziram do seus antecessores, o Vovô sapo e seus sapinhos no episódio 547. A diferença é que na formação original havia quatro dos Hi-5, enquanto na atual, são todos os cinco integrantes. * No episódio 549, Fely reproduziu o "Mundo das Bolhas", que veio da mesma 8ª temporada com Kathleen. * A única diferença de contexto foi na história do "Capitão calçolão". ** Os dois personagens (o protagonista do mesmo nome e a pirata lírica) ficaram nas duas histórias, mudando apenas o elenco e que teve duas sequências: O primeiro foi na 3ª temporada (adaptado para a 1ª temporada nos EUA, vista no Brasil) e o segundo foi exibido nos episódios 532 e 534. Figurinos Alguns uniformes e(ou) fantasias das versões anteriores de Hi-5 foram reaproveitados pelo elenco atual. Por exemplo: * Fely Irvine vestiu o uniforme vermelho do "Robô Número 1" de Karla Mosley na 11ª temporada; * Stevie Nicholson vestiu o uniforme laranja de Curtis Cregan no episódio 4 da 11ª temporada e também no episódio 19 da 13ª temporada; * No mesmo episódio, Tim Maddren usou o uniforme azul de Shaun Corbett exceto o colete, enquanto Fely Irvine usava o vestido da Kathleen Jones, que foi usado na canção "Planet Disco" ("Planeta Disco", na tradução); * Casey Burgess vestiu parcialmente o colete de Jenn Hind (Azul-transparente) com a blusa de Kimee (Rosa), mostrado no episódio 45 da 11ª temporada; * Na história intitulada "Máquina de Viagem", Casey vestiu o uniforme espacial de Charli Robinson, que foi usada na música "Hi-5 Base to Outer Space" ("Hi-5 baseia para o Espaço Sideral", na tradução), que também apareceu com a fantasia da mesma no quadro de palavras, ambas da 11ª temporada; * Ela também usou a fantasia de gueixa da sua mesma antecessora, além do mesmo songlet. Isso aconteceu na 12ª temporada; * Na Discoteca de Tata na 11ª temporada: Fely, Stevie e Casey usaram partes do uniforme da primeira versão de "Wish Upon a Star" (ou "Sua Estrela vai brilhar", canção existente na dublagem da 2ª versão). * Nota-se na história intitulada "Vou brincar sozinho!" na 11ª temporada, em que Tim se caracteriza de caubói, repare que a blusa vermelha (mesma abotoada) foi usada por Curtis Cregan para a canção "Se você olhar pra mim". * No clipe da música "Eu adoro me aventurar" da 12ª temporada, repare que na parte de trás do canto central, estava a camisa do Curtis usada na música "Norte, Sul, Leste, Oeste". * Os coletes azul e verde dos rapazes, eram usados para a canção "I Can go Anywere" da 3ª Temporada. * Nota-se que as mesmas fantasias foram usadas especificamente para os episódios do Hi-5: ** Fantasia de Caranguejo Alaranjado: Lauren, Fely, Stevie e Tim ** Fantasia de Abelha: Casey, Stevie e Tim ** Fantasia de Mosquito Azul: Casey, Stevie e Lauren